O Green World
by 2-D love forever
Summary: The zombies that roam the halls of Kong have always been just harmless guards... or maybe they're not so harmless... Possible 2-DxNoodle


She lay on her bed clutching to her blankets. She groaned then looked at her clock, 1:37 A.M. She rolled to her other side and tried to muffle other sounds with her pillow, but the moans grew louder. Noodle finally threw her blanket up into the air and stomped over to her window. She looked out to the dark sky, no stars shining, but the moon was full. She then looked down with a grimace at the moving figures. They were the zombies that infested the studios of Kong, Murdoc had summoned a spell that they would guard the studio, any unwelcomed guest would be scared off, but was not to eat them unless ordered to. Murdoc was always messing with those kind of forces. After all, he was a Satanist. One of the zombies looked up at her, staring into her eyes. She blinked, then she smiled and waved. The zombie did not react, and she felt rather foolish to wave at a corpse. She closed her window and looked at a card sitting on her dresser. She picked it up, and opened it, smiling as she read it. 'Happy 15th Birthday Noodle-love !' there was a picture of 2-D and Noodle inside, it showed them, two best friends at the Japanese Anime Convention. They had gone a couple months ago. The card slipped from her fingers as she jumped at the sound of the zombies banging against the door below. Noodle sighed in exasperation and stomped back over to her window, lifting it and glaring at the zombie she had waved to.

"What do you want?" She yelled. The zombie looked up at her and moaned. "What?" She repeated. The zombie only moaned and walked in a meaningless pattern. She shook her head and closed the window. She rubbed her tired eyes and dragged her feet down the halls of Kong. She stopped in front of 2-D's room, covering her eyes with her bangs, she didn't often like to show her eyes. She hesitated before she knocked three times.

"'oo is it?" 2-D's voice sang to her.

"Noodle." She replied.

"Oh, come on in, luv." She blushed when he called her that as she opened the door. There 2-D lay on his bed, staring up at the T.V. not wearing a shirt, but wearing pajama bottoms. "Sowry Noodle-love, did yeh want meh to put me shirt on?" She smiled.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He chuckled nervously as he stood up to turn off the T.V.

"Wot are yew doing up so late Noods?" She leaned against the wall, slightly embarassed. She didn't fully know why she had come to his room. She blushed again when she tried to gather that she might have a crush on him. She did look forward to seeing him sometimes, and she always got bashful when he sang El Manana, especially the chorus 'Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine' she had originally written that line, but the age difference of her being 15 while he was 29 made her think of it as just a silly little crush.

"Sorry, um, the zombies woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep." She muttered. 2-D layed back down on his bed.

"Yew want to sleep 'ere for tonight? I mean, er, if they were botherin' yew." She smiled again.

"Yes, arigato 2D-san."

"No problem." She didn't often speak in Japanese, she knew English, but there were a few words she preferred to say in Japanese, and everyone else knew what they meant. She lied down next to him, facing the other way. He reached across the drawer to click the light off the lamp. Noodle sat in the silent darkness, listening to 2-D's breathing.

"2-D?" She couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing for me?" She could almost see his grin in the darkness.

"Sure fing." He cleared his throat.

I lost my leg, like I lost my way

So no loose ends,

Nothing to see me down

How are we going to work this out?

She smiled, waiting for the next line. She loved this song, and she loved what he was supposed to say in the next line.

Picture I'm a dreamer, I'll take you deeper

Down to the sleepy glow

Time is a low

Don't you know?

What are we going to do?

She frowned, he skipped the line she was waiting for, but her eyes were becoming very heavy, as he repeated the last line.

But what are we going to do?

She muttered something in Japanese, then was fast asleep.

The zombies surrounded them, forming a big circle of walking corpses, moaning hungrily, no way out. Murdoc was nowhere to be seen, Russel was passed out beside her, and 2-D has his arms shielded around Noodle, tears filling her eyes. She looked down and weeped at the sight of Russel, a huge section of flesh torn from his arms. She looked up at 2-D's face, he was eyeing each of the zombies, he knew he was going to die, but he wouldn't die without trying to protect his best friend. One of the zombies stepped forward and swung his cold dead hands at Noodle, but 2-D moved to the side and took the hit, and Noodle went flying out of 2-D's arms as the rest of the zombies piled on top of him. Noodle screamed.

"2D-san! No!" 2-D's cries of pain were muffled as more and more zombies piled up, ripping flesh off of him and throwing them into the air, his screams were quickly silenced as there was no remains of him. "NOO!" Noodle screamed again, she jumped on top of the pile, trying to find her lost love, a voice from behind called her.

"Noodle-girl! Wake up!" She saw a zombie Russel running towards her, his jaw falling off and roaring.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as everything suddenly turned to black, and the roar of the zombies had gone, she knew she was awake, but she feared opening her eyes.

"Noodle? Are you okay?" She hesitated, but opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred at first from all the tears, she tried to make out the figure in her head.

"2-D?"

"No baby girl, it's me, Russel." Her vision cleared and she saw his worried expression, she hugged him, trying to collect herself back into reality, or at least their version of reality. "What happened Noodle-kins?" She sighed and let go of him, wiping the tears from her sore eyes.

"I had the worst dream." She sniffled.

"Yeah, I could tell from all the screaming. What happened?" She layed back down as she retold her nightmare.

"There were zombies, thousands of them. They surrounded us, and you were hurt, then they killed 2D-san right in front of me, then you turned into a zombie, and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He interrupted as she sped up, he hugged her again. "That does sound like a scary dream, but it wasn't real." She sniffled again. He picked her up and held her in one arm and walked over to the window, using the other arm to open the window and he set Noodle down, pointing at the zombie she had waved to the other night. The zombie stared up at them, then walked forward, grunting as he walked right into the brick wall and fell down. Russel guffawed. "Ha ha ha! See? He's too stupid to hurt anyone but himself!" Noodle smiled and laughed as well. The zombie down below growled as they laughed.

**Okay, that's all for now, I'll write again ASAP reviews are needed people! or else I will be very sad =(**


End file.
